Por accidente, pero juntas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: A raíz de un extravío, Ayano se dirige a casa de Chinatsu para devolverle un teléfono celular, pero a partir de un incidente casual en el baño empezarán a despertar sentimientos que Ayano no sospechaba tener por su kohai, pero la pregunta es ¿sentirá Chinatsu algo también por su senpai?. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Otro de los fics que me había propuesto hacer en cumplimiento de los pedidos de los compañeros del grupo de Yuruyuri fans. No logro actualizar Resident Yuri debido a que no he recuperado aún aquella información, pero en cuanto lo tenga todo normalizo las actualizaciones

 **Por accidente, pero juntas**

Ayano y Chitose se habían ofrecido a ayudar a Himawari y Sakurako a hacer las revisiones en el salón de primero con el fin de comprobar que a ninguna de las estudiantes se le hubiese quedado nada al retirarse a sus hogares. No era usual encontrar cosas que fueran más importantes que pedazos de hojas con notas al azar o envoltorios de dulces que haya alguien comido a escondidas. La mesa con mayor cantidad de ese tipo de residuos era la de Sakurako, cosa que Himawari no veía cómo podía ser posible, excepto que haya recibido cursos de parte de Kyouko para ingerir caramelos a escondidas. Chitose se encontraba frente a la pizarra, corroborando que el trabajo de limpieza del mismo haya sido cumplido a cabalidad, y al final no tuvo ninguna falta para destacar. Ayano va pasando por los asientos, revisando minuciosamente hasta que para en el que corresponde a Chinatsu, donde encuentra su teléfono celular.

Aquello era un tanto increíble, y la tsundere pensaba que Chinatsu se sentiría preocupada al no recordar dónde lo dejó, así que era su deber pasar por su casa para devolvérselo. Se guardó el celular para después continuar con la labor correspondiente de inspección, pues aún no habían terminado.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

─ Bien, hagamos un balance de las cosas encontradas ─ Chitose empieza a sacar cosas de la caja que habían llevado para la recolección de las mismas─: pulseras; un zarcillo; esta cosa que no sé qué es, pero por algo lo habrán traído─ Himawari y Sakurako tampoco dan muestras de saber de qué trataba, así que Chitose decide continuar─; una tarjeta de crédito; diez lápices; unos binoculares, que alguien nos tendrá que explicar para qué lo habrán traído; un sostén…

─ ¡Es mío, senpai!─ Sakurako salta sorpresivamente y toma la prenda, que estaba de más señalar que se veía muy grande para que ella lo pudiese usar.

─ ¿Pero de dónde sacaste ese sostén, Sakurako? ¿Y para qué lo trajiste para acá?

─ Es que se me olvidó sacarlo de mi maletín cuando vine a la escuela, y las saqué de tu casa, Himawari.

─ ¡Entonces eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Las dos kohais empiezan a pelearse por la posesión de sostén mientras Chitose se limita a verlas un tanto divertida. Ayano por su parte tenía la mente perdida, mirando fijamente el celular que había encontrado. Su cabeza divagaba una y otra vez sobre la posibilidad de que Chinatsu tuviera algún problema o se estuviera angustiando por la pérdida de aquel pequeño aparato, y eso causaba una leve presión en el estómago de la vicepresidenta. Aquel tema sencillamente no abandonaba su cabeza, y no se daría cuenta antes de que el sostén de Himawari le golpeara en la cara.

─ ¡Lo sentimos, Sugiura-senpai!─ exclama Himawari por el susto que se lleva al ver a Ayano quitarse la prenda de la cara.

─ Claro, esto no hubiese pasado si tus tetas no fuesen tan grandes─ picaba nuevamente Sakurako.

─ ¡Esto es serio, tonta!

Y Chitose se dedica a sacar el resto del contenido por su cuenta, habiendo decidido no hacer demasiado caso a la discusión entre sus kohai.

* * *

 **Casa de Chinatsu**

Y al final sí había ido. Ayano no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ni dejar el asunto a esa altura nada más, no sería propio de alguien tan responsable como ella. A juzgar de los ruidos que apenas lograba oír al otro lado de la puerta, al menos podía contar con que la casa no estaba vacía, así que da un paso al frente (o varios, si vamos a lo literal) y toca el timbre de la casa. No le hace falta esperar más de diez segundos para que Tomoko, la hermana mayor de Chinatsu, le abriese la puerta.

─ Buenas tardes, y lamento haber llegado de este modo─ empieza Ayano─. Lo que pasa es que a Yoshikawa-san se le quedó su teléfono en el salón, y entonces pensé que debería devolverlo a su dueña.

─ Ya veo. Entonces pasa, que eres bienvenida─ Tomoko permite que Ayano pase y cierra la puerta después─. Chinatsu no me había dicho nada de que se le extraviara algo, tal vez aún no se ha dado cuenta. Espera un poco, que enseguida hago un poco de té para que te sientas cómoda.

─ No hace falta, muchas gracias─ pero igual Tomoko desaparece al dirigirse a la cocina.

En vista que su opción ahora era esperar, Ayano aprovecha para ver la sala de la casa, y aquello la hace sentir bastante confortada. Tenía que ser bonito vivir en una casa como aquella.

Entonces Ayano repara en que Chinatsu aún no había aparecido. Tal vez estaba en su habitación descansando, después de todo un día de clases siempre resulta agotador, eso Ayano lo podía comprender. Espera un minuto más cuando siente la necesidad de ir al servicio, así que se acerca a la cocina para hablar con Tomoko.

─ Disculpe Yoshikawa-san, ¿me podría decir dónde queda el servicio?

─ Vaya a la primera puerta a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras─ responde Tomoko automáticamente, sin voltear a mirar a Ayano, pues estaba más centrada en revisar el agua de la tetera.

─ Muchas gracias.

Tomoko tarda unos cuantos segundos más en volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que no había respondido correctamente a Ayano. Lo que había entendido era que dónde estaba Chinatsu. Iba a tener un pequeño problema, pero sólo se podía limitar a ponerse una mano en la frente.

* * *

 **Baño**

Ayano abre la puerta rápidamente, sólo para ver a Chinatsu completamente desnuda saliendo de la bañera. El grito que ambas despiden resuena por toda la casa, y Tomoko llegó a pensar que la estructura podría llegar a caerse. Chinatsu corre a taparse con una toalla, pero accidentalmente pisa una barra de jabón y estaba a punto de darse de cara contra el duro suelo, pero Ayano resulta bastante veloz como para lanzarse para evitar tal tragedia. El resultado: ambas chicas ruedan un par de veces en el suelo, el uniforme de Ayano se empapa completamente con agua y jabón, y finalmente ambas se detienen una sobre la otra, más específicamente Ayano sobre Chinatsu, con sus rostros peligrosamente cerca, y sus ojos haciendo contacto visual. El instante se había hecho eterno, y sus rostros poco a poco se tiñen de un fuerte carmesí que sólo las hacía ver aún más adorables antes los ojos de la otra.

De alguna manera, Ayano logra reaccionar y se levanta completamente avergonzada y permitiendo que Chinatsu también se ponga de pie, luego le alcanza la toalla para que se pudiera cubrir, todo evitando verla desnuda. No comprendía porqué dentro de su cuerpo había una serie de reacciones inéditas y extrañas que no era capaz de describir aunque lo intentase, no podía ser normal aquello.

─ Umm, Yoshikawa-san─ aprovecha el momento para sacar el celular y dárselo a su dueña─. Creo que esto se te quedó en el salón de clases.

─ ¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta que lo hice─ Chinatsu enciende el teléfono para comprobar que realmente era el suyo y estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar del accidente─. Muchas gracias por lo que acaba de hacer, Sugiura-senpai. Justo se me ocurría que tenía que llamar a Akari-chan para que me diera unos apuntes que no alcancé a copiar antes de que terminaran las clases.

─ Ya veo. Me alegra mucho haber podido ayudarte─ dice Ayano aun evitando mirar a Chinatsu.

Estar en el baño junto con Chinatsu había causado que por alguna razón el ritmo cardiaco de Ayano se acelerara algo más de lo normal. No entendía el porqué de esa sensación, no había una razón para que ocurriese de esa manera. Los ojos de la tsundere pasean sin querer por la parte descubierta del cuerpo de Chinatsu, logrando que su sonrojo se acentuara aún más al pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida, y lo peor es que no podía apartar esas ideas de su cabeza. No aguantando más decide salir, pero antes le pregunta a Chinatsu por la ubicación del servicio.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Muchos papeles estaban apilados, una vez más, ante la presencia de la vicepresidenta, y su deber obviamente era el de atender cada uno de los casos, corrigiendo y llenando formularios que, durante un tiempo, fueron bastante útiles para mantener despejada su mente y concentrada su atención, hasta que tuvo que llenar los informes concernientes de la misma Chinatsu. Al principio se lo tomó normal, pero en apenas las primeras líneas se alarmó a dibujar un pequeño corazón a un lado del nombre, cosa que la hubiese puesto en un serio aprieto si no lo hubiese borrado de inmediato.

¿Qué es lo que le ocurría a nuestra tsundere en ese preciso instante? Se supone que estaba ocupada con algo muy importante como para errar de esa manera absolutamente inadmisible para alguien como ella ¿Por qué intentó siquiera hacerlo? El corazón le bombeaba de manera irregular otra vez, exactamente igual que en casa de Chinatsu.

─ _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo estas extrañas sensaciones desde que me vi con Yoshikawa-san? No lo entiendo"_ ─ pensaba Ayano mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

Era incomprensible, ilógico, ridículo. Durante mucho tiempo quería (por más que lo negase) acercarse a Kyouko, pero llevaba casi 24 horas sin pensar en ella en absoluto, pues ahora la persona predominante en su cabeza era Chinatsu. Era extraño. Ayano quería saber el porqué de este giro en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Mira un momento la hora y ve que seguía siendo temprano. Estaba sola, pues la presidenta estaba con Nishigaki-sensei, y las demás chicas estaban cumpliendo sus deberes llevando exámenes y otros papeles por petición de las demás profesoras. Nadie había que pudiese notar nada raro en ella, aunque no es como si quisiera mostrar signos raros en su gestualidad o comportamiento.

El rostro de Chinatsu revoloteaba por su cabeza, y Ayano se ponía cada vez más roja. Lo mejor sería dejar el expediente de la yandere para después y continuar con lo que sigue, o de lo contrario jamás terminaría con todas esas hojas.

─ Buenos días─ resultó ser Chinatsu quien abre de pronto la puerta y entra con lentitud y respeto─. Oh, Sugiura-senpai.

─ ¿S-sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece, Yoshikawa-san?

Esperaba que su rostro no se pusiera demasiado rojo como para disimularlo, le asustaba la idea de que Chinatsu malinterpretase su sonrojo y ocurriese algo que la haría arrepentirse, pero entonces nota algo igualmente extraño: Chinatsu también estaba fuertemente ruborizada ¿Acaso tenía algo?

─ Lo siento. Es que estaba buscando a Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan y… bueno… mejor me voy…

Ayano quería detenerla, pero sencillamente no se atrevió. Algo le hizo sentir miedo de decir algo que no debiese.

Chitose llega al salón y nota que Ayano estaba un poco desconcertada, confundida. Queriendo saber lo que le pasaba a su amiga, se le acerca y toma asiento a su lado. Ayano tarda un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga (anda, Akari con lentes).

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Ayano-chan?─ la tsundere se limita a negar con la cabeza─ ¿E serio? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo con Toshino-san?

─ Claro que no, no tiene nada que ver con Toshino Kyouko─ niega nuevamente Ayano─. Es que… nada, no está pasando nada.

─ ¿Estás segura, Ayano-chan?

─ ¿Pero a qué vienen esas preguntas?─ salta Ayano tratando de parecer normal, pero le salía pésimamente la simulación─ No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Chitose. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

─ De acuerdo, voy a creer en lo que me dices─ cede Chitose─. Pero igual sabes que cuando sea me puedes contar lo que te cause problemas, que para algo somos amigas.

No había nada más que decir, y Chitose tenía toda la razón, pero Ayano no veía tan fácil el expresar ese sentimiento que la carcomía desde adentro. Algo acerca de Chinatsu la inquietaba cada vez más, y tomaba terrero a un gran nivel, pero todavía no lo entendía.

* * *

 **A la semana siguiente**

Casualmente le había llegado a Ayano el turno de pasar unos circulares por los salones de primero en lugar de a Himawari o Sakurako, quienes tenían que prepararse para dos exámenes que tocaban ese día (ya sabemos que sería Himawari la que tenía que estudiar por ambas). Habían sido algunos días bastante tranquilos, nada había que destacar, haciendo a un lado las intromisiones de Kyouko para agarrarse el pudín de Ayano, pero extrañamente nuestra tsundere no reaccionaba igual que de costumbre, cosa que desconcertó completamente a Chitose al punto que incluso olvidó quitarse los lentes. Algo en Ayano había cambiado, y Chitose estuvo en primera fila para notarlo.

Volviendo al trabajo de la tsundere, ella ingresa al salón para repartir los circulares, y la primera persona que llega a ver es nada menos que Chinatsu, y curiosamente ella le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Sus ojos eran hermosos. No comprendía por qué no lo había notado antes. Y no solo eran sus ojos, su rostro era una auténtica belleza, su cabello, sus carnosos labios… Pensaba de pronto en el sabor que podría tener esa boquita tan pequeña, y su rostro se pone nuevamente rojo, lo que la lleva a recordar aquel accidente en el baño de la casa de su kohai. Estaba mal, absolutamente mal. Tener esa clase de ideas era demasiado incorrecto como para que la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil pudiera permitírselo. Pero sus ojos tardaron un poco más en cortar el contacto que parecía haber congelado el tiempo.

Chinatsu se pone igual de roja que Ayano y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, y Ayano involuntariamente le devuelve el gesto. Sólo entonces continúa con su deber hasta que llega al asiento de Chinatsu. Akari, Himawari y Sakurako no parecían muy curiosas pero ese gesto silencioso entre ellas, es casi como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

─Umm… ¿Sugiura-senpai?─ dice Chinatsu en voz bastante baja para que sólo la destinataria pudiera oírla.

─ ¿Sí, Yoshikawa-san?

─ Bueno… hay algo que quisiera hablar con usted, pero quisiera que fuera después de clases… si está disponible, claro.

─ Como no, por supuesto que hablaremos.

Chinatsu sonríe brevemente a Ayano, la cual se sonroja bastante, pero para hacer como que no pasó nada, continúa pasando por los asientos.

─ ¿Vendrás con nosotras después de clases, Chinatsu-chan? Himawari-chan nos ofrece que estudiemos juntas, y además habrá dulces─ entra en escena Akari.

─ Oh no, tengo una cosa que hacer. Lamento mucho no acompañarlas a estudiar, Akari-chan.

Las otras tres amigas se quedan mirando un par de segundos a Chinatsu antes de encogerse de hombros. Seguramente tenía algún encargo o algo por el estilo.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

Finalmente había llegado el momento. Ayano no entendía el porqué, pero en ese momento estaba alegre, emocionada. Y aparentemente esa exaltación en su corazón tenía que ver con Chinatsu ¿verdad? Extrañamente no había visto a Chitose por ningún lado antes del final de las clases, y eso la hacía preguntarse dónde estaba. Al final se hizo a la idea de que se tuvo que ir a casa por un ataque anémico por perder demasiada sangre, por lo que esperaba que estuviese bien, descansando, posiblemente ya al lado de su gemela Chizuru.

─ Lamento la tardanza, Sugiura-senpai─ llega Chinatsu algo agitada.

─ No te preocupas, no esperé mucho─ responde Ayano con educación─ ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Yoshikawa-san?

─ Bueno, es que no sé cómo empezar…─ a Chinatsu le temblaba un poco la voz, y Ayano estaba muy ruborizada. Algo iba a pasar, y ese algo tenía a Ayano a la expectativa─ Lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado teniendo ciertos… sentimientos y…

Ayano no estaba segura de querer seguir oyendo, y eso que apenas se estaban viendo. Sin embargo, la mirada brillante de Chinatsu le impedía irse, esos ojos tan hermosos la retenían como si se tratara de una poderosa atracción magnética, o tal vez un poderoso elemento hipnótico, Ayano no sabía de qué manera verlo. Decidió que mejor se quedaría escuchando lo que Chinatsu le tuviera que decir, aún si eso equivalía a hacerla sentir peor.

─…bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… usted… yo… por alguna razón que yo…

─ Tranquila, Yoshikawa-san, que estamos en confianza. Diga lo que tiene que decir─ Ayano no sabía ni cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso.

─ Senpai, lo que le quiero decir es que de alguna manera me acabó gustando─ dice Chinatsu tan rápido que casi era todo una única palabra─. Ya lo dije, pero espero que no me desprecie por eso.

Ayano estaba fija en su lugar cual piedra ¿Le gustaba a Chinatsu? ¿Por qué su corazón late con mayor fuerza que antes, y de una manera que no había pasado antes con nadie más? Chinatsu parecía que finalmente respiraba tranquila, como si se hubiese deshecho de un enorme peso que llevara a cuestas por un largo trayecto, y eso le hizo darse cuenta que todo era verdad. De pronto se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca antes había estado. Todo estaba de pronto muy claro: ella también tenía sentimientos por la yandere, y en todo ese tiempo no se había realmente dado cuenta.

─ Y-ya veo─ responde Ayano sonrojada y sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le había dibujado─. D-digo, no es como si yo también hubiese… q-quiero decir…

─ ¿Usted también, Sugiura-senpai?─ pregunta Chinatsu, tomando por sorpresa a Ayano─ ¿Usted también me quiere del mismo modo que yo a usted?

Pudo entonces Ayano también darse cuenta que Chinatsu también debió pasar por un largo proceso para llegar a esta conclusión desde aquel incidente en el baño, o quizá un poco después, el hecho era que Chinatsu se enamoró de Ayano a raíz de aquel acontecimiento, y desde entonces habría pasado por los mismos momentos de distracción y desconcierto hasta llegar a aquella conclusión ¿Habrían ayudado Kyouko o Yui a entender cómo se sentía? ¿Habrá hablado con sus amigas de primer año al respecto? No lo sabía, y por lo pronto no le interesaba saberlo.

─B-bueno, t-tal vez sea verdad… ¡pero no pienses mal las cosas! S-sólo no se podía evitar, nada más.

Chinatsu no se lo piensa entonces para tomar de la mano a Ayano y darle un beso en la mejilla sin que ella pudiera prepararse para ello, pero Ayano no la repele ni se aleja, simplemente la deja mostrarle, a su manera, su cariño y amor. De pronto se escucha un leve quejido y el golpe de algo que se cae de plano contra el suelo, cosa que alarma a las dos chicas y las hace averiguar qué o quién era.

Se trataba de Chitose, quien las había visto a escondidas desde detrás de un arbusto y reaccionó con aquella escena de Chinatsu, sufriendo la hemorragia de costumbre.

─ ¡Chitose!

─ ¿Está bien, Ikeda-senpai?

─ Ayano-chan… nueva novia… genial…─ balbucea Chitose más para sí misma que para cualquier otra persona.

* * *

 **Casa de Chinatsu, al día siguiente**

Ayano había llegado por la misma razón por la que había llegado al principio: Chinatsu había vuelto a olvidar su celular, y no le quedó de otra que devolvérselo, pero no podía negar que le alegraba mucho esta pequeña "casualidad", pues le daba una excusa perfecta para volver a visitarla. Chitose le daría su apoyo como siempre, no sin antes quitarse los lentes y tener una breve fantasía sobre lo que podrían hacer ambas chicas en cuanto estuviesen a solas. Una vez es Tomoko quien abre la puerta y permite que La tsundere pasase, con invitación a tomar té incluida.

─ Disculpe, Yoshikawa-san─ Tomoko detiene su paso hacia la cocina para escuchar lo que Ayano tuviese que decir─ ¿Está su hermana pequeña en casa? Nuevamente se le quedó el teléfono.

─ Ya viene, está comprando ingredientes para la cena de esta noche, así que no va a tardar mucho, de hecho, puedes quedarte a comer si gustas…

─ Oh no, lo siento, pero es que sólo puedo estar aquí un momento.

Tomoko se encoje de hombros y va a la cocina a hacer el té.

Tal y como Tomoko lo había dicho anteriormente, Chinatsu llega poco rato después con toda la lista de compras que se le había encargado. Ayano estaba realmente feliz de verla, aunque su naturaleza tsundere le impidiese demostrarlo abiertamente.

─ Sugiura-senpai, qué alegría verte por aquí nuevamente─ saluda Chinatsu casi lanzándose a abrazar a Ayano.

─ B-bueno, es que… dejaste esto otra vez…─ le da el teléfono a Chinatsu, y esta lo recibe muy feliz y con un ligero rubor que enamoraba aún más a Ayano─ Y-ya sabes que c-como vicepresidenta del consejo es mi deber procurar que todo vaya bien. N-no es como si realmente hubiese querido venir aqu…

Chinatsu no estaba dispuesta a esperar que Ayano terminara de hablar, la calla con un beso casto y dulce que Ayano no tardaría mucho en responder, una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial. Tomoko ya tenía listo el té y estaba trayendo, y se sorprende un poco ver a su hermana besándose con Ayano.

─ Ya veo. Parece que la senpai de Chinatsu vino a traer algo más que su teléfono, jejeje.

No queriendo interrumpir ese momento tan hermoso para ambas, Tomoko deja la bandeja y se lleva su taza de té a su habitación. De todos modos tenía muchas cosas que estudiar por la universidad. Ya sería en otro momento en que Chinatsu le dé detalles sobre esta nueva relación.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Y finiquito este cuento! Otro golpe a la lógico que doy con absoluto éxito, Namori-sensei sin duda estará orgullosa de mí xDDDD. Por ahora les dejo, tengo que escribir una lista de fics que me he propuesto gracias a las sugerencias y pedidos de parte de ustedes mismos (si hay dudas favor leer reviews de _Amantes en el consejo_ ).

Hasta otra


End file.
